This invention relates generally to a scale, and more specifically to a portable and compactible scale which is adapted to conform to irregular supporting surfaces and which can be easily compacted for storage or movement to a desired location of use.
In the veterinary field the weighing of animals is a common procedural step in their care and treatment. For example, it is quite common to weigh an animal preparatory to a surgical procedure, and for this purpose the veterinarian may actually want to weigh the animal on the surgery table. The veterinarian also may want to weigh an animal while it is recuperating from surgery, in which case it is highly desirable to provide the animal with a comfortable surface on which to rest while its weight is being recorded. In other words, for many applications it is highly desirable to provide a comfortable and conforming surface to support the animal while it is being weighed, as opposed to supporting the animal on a hard rigid surface. Moreover, since the scale may need to be transported between different areas of use or stored during periods of nonuse it is highly desirable that portability be built into the system.
A wide variety of portable scales have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,764, issued to Crotts, discloses a portable hydraulic scale to be supported on an irregular ground surface for indicating the weight of heavy vehicles, such as trucks. In order to accomplish the weighing operation the scale is provided with a solid rigid top plate for supporting the tire of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,316, issued to Newman, discloses a pneumatically operated weighing device having a base and platform, each formed of a rigid material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,704, issued to Purcell, discloses a portable livestock scale which is collapsed for transport to the location of use by removing various rigid components of the scale and folding the inclined, rigid ramps 16 into an inactive position.
Although various portable scale constructions are disclosed in the prior art, a need still is believed to exist for an improved scale construction adapted to conform to irregular supporting surfaces while providing a comfortable weighing surface upon which an animal to be weighed is supported and at the same time being readily compactible for storage or movement to a desired location of use.